celos, celos, celos
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: d02 post-capi50, pre-epílogo / Porque en el fondo es solo otra forma de amar / Y A M A S O R A.


**OH DIOS MIO! QUERIA PUBLIAR ESTO PARA EL 14!**

**Ahh, pero bueno, no se pudo, no importa, tampoco es como si tuviera algo que ver con el Día de San Valentín. Ni siquiera se ambienta detro de las fechas XD.  
><strong>

**LEAN ESTO PORFA! Bueno, les cuento, esta idea me llegó mientras esperaba que me llegara la inspiracion para continuar con los requests que tengo pendiente en dA. Fue pasajera pero dejo detras el bichito de la curiosidad. Asi que para tener bien claros mis hechos, fui y me puse a ver el ultimo capi de Digimon 02. ¿Recuerdan la escena donde los elegidos de Japon (Taichi y co) van al lugar donde estaba el campamento al que asistieron en la primera temporada? ¿Esa cabaña donde se refugiaron en el primer capi? Bueno, por ahi pudieron volver al Digimundo a ayudar a derrotar al mal etc etc.**

**Mi curiosidad aparecio por lo siguiente: sus padres se quedaron atras para esperarlos ¿si? y ellos tenian que regresar por ahi para llegar a Japón. Entonces me pregunté, ¿que paso luego de que muriera Oikawa? ¿Cuanto tiempo mas permanecieron en el digimundo y cuando regresaron a Japon que hicieron sus padres al verlos regresar con un monton de niños mas?**

**Bueno, aqui esta lo que YO creo pasó. (En donde Ayumi hace un completo abuso de la coma.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Celos, Celos, Celos"<strong>

**por Ayumi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Era una de las cosas que jamás imaginó le pasarían a ella.<p>

**.~.**

Cuando Oikawa Yukio se convirtió en datos y le devolvió la vida al digimundo, la oscuridad que envolvía a la tierra desapareció lentamente y las puertas digitales alrededor de esta se abrieron, según un muy sorprendido Koushirou, de manera permanente.

Sora observaba en silencio como uno por uno, los elegidos iban regresando a sus respectivos países. Era impresionante la cantidad de niños, y no tan niños, elegidos que había en el mundo; impresionante porque Sora, a pesar de saber que ella y sus amigos no eran los únicos, jamas imaginó que, bueno, existieran _tantos_. Comenzó a buscar entre la multitud de niños y jóvenes por una familiar cabeza rubia, tratando de disimular sus ansias, cuando Miyako y Mimi soltaron un pequeño grito de alegría, ambas tomando posesión de sus brazos y volteándola en la dirección opuesta a la que estaba.

Y ahí, caminando hacia ellas, se encontraban los tres elegidos de Rusia que Miyako y ella habían conocido hacía apenas unos días.

"Oh, mira Sora, es Yuri!"

Sora solo atinó a sonreír mientras se soltaba del agarre de sus amigas y, sin querer llamar mucho la atención, siguió con su búsqueda. Sus ojos localizaron un destello dorado, pero no era del rubio que ella buscaba, en su lugar, vio a Takeru conversando animadamente con una linda niña rubia que, si recordaba correctamente lo que Taichi había dicho, era una de las elegidas de Francia. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando su moreno amigo se acercó a ellos y, luego de galantear besando la mano de la niña, se unió a la conversación.

Rio levemente ante el entusiasmo que mostraban los chicos y tuvo que preguntarse si ambos habían adquirido alguna atracción por la niña francesa; de ser así, Sora vio con sorpresa como la chica rubia, mientras que no dejaba de prestarle atención a Taichi, parecía tratar a Takeru de manera diferente. Para la mayoría de las personas, bueno, de los _hombres_, aquel gesto pasaba desapercibido, pero ella era una mujer, y como tal pudo ver claramente donde yacía el interés de la elegida de Francia, que solo ahora recordaba su nombre, Catherine.

Siguiendo con su búsqueda, Sora se topó con una vista que la hizo reír nuevamente. Unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba ella, estaba la menor de los Yagami, tratando inútilmente de calmar los ánimos entre Daisuke y tres de los elegidos de Hong Kong, cuyos nombres no creía conocer pero cuyo apellido sabía era Hoi. Los cuatro chicos estaban obviamente encantados con Hikari, y ¿cómo no?, si la chica era adorable. Con la entusiasta conversación que parecía rodear el lugar, aun con ya casi la mayoría de los elegidos de vuelta en el mundo real, era difícil entender sobre qué discutían los chicos, pero por la expresión de Hikari, seguramente fue por algo referente a ella.

Sora se dispuso a ir en su ayuda, postergando su búsqueda de manera temporal, cuando de la nada apareció Takeru, poniéndole un alto a la discusión en el momento que se hizo posesión de la mano de Hikari. Los cuatro chicos lo miraban de mala manera, pero Takeru, bendita era su alma, no se percató de ello. Haciendo uso de sus buenos modales, el menor de los rubios se presentó con los hermanos de Hong Kong, dejando al trio perplejo, y luego de disculparse por interrumpir, dio media vuelta y se llevó a Hikari de ahí, regresando a donde Taichi y Catherine lo esperaban. Takeru presentó a las chicas, incluyendo rápidamente a Hikari en la conversación, sin darse cuenta lo que su gesto, y el hecho que aún no soltaba la mano de su amiga de infancia, había ocasionado en la chica francesa.

Se sintió mal por Catherine, al ver como sus ojos azules se llenaban de resignación, más sin dejar de interactuar con el pequeño grupo. Consciente que no podía hacer mucho por ella ahora, prosiguió con su pequeña misión. Divisó a Iori conversando amenamente con un muchacho pelirrojo, seguramente el elegido de Australia. Cerca de ellos, Koushirou y Jyou se encargaban de preparar las puertas dimensionales para regresar a los niños a sus respectivas ciudades. Y finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba.

No muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba (y era un misterio como no los vio antes), estaban Ken y Yamato, platicando con una pequeña niña que miraba a Ken como si fuera de un Príncipe. Sonrió divertida, recordando el día que regresaban a Japón, cuando Yamato le contó lo que habían vivido en México y la niña que se había enamorado de Ken. Iba a llamarlo, para captar su atención por lo menos, cuando una muchacha de alrededor de unos dieciséis años se acercó a ellos. La chica tenía una gran semejanza a Chichos, pero Sora no podía estar segura hasta—ah, sí, era hermana de la pequeña.

La presencia de la morena la dejó sorprendida; ella era… muy hermosa, con el cabello color azabache llegándole a la cintura, su piel morena libre de todo tipo de imperfecciones, de rasgos delicados y llamativos, y con unos ojos color verde que sin duda eran su mejor cualidad. Solo por la forma en la que se expresaba, Sora supo que la muchacha era un alma gentil y delicada, algo así como Hikari, se vestía modestamente pero su ropa acentuaba toda su figura. Obviamente, ella sabía lo que tenía y, si bien no andaba por ahí dejándolo todo a la vista, tampoco era tímida a la hora de hacérselo notar a las personas y, por la expresión de los chicos, supo que ambos se percataron rápidamente de ese detalle.

Chichos los presentó y en una especie de estupor, Ken, y luego Yamato, sacudieron las manos. Sora observó con algo de curiosidad como Chichos decía algo que, sorprendentemente, dejó a Yamato con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero no solo a Yamato, notó Sora, sino que a su hermana también. La chica de cabellos azabache enfocó su atención en Yamato, entrando en una conversación de interés del rubio. Sora sabía esto porque Yamato adquirió ese brillo en sus ojos que solo aparecía cuando hablada de algo que le importaba. ¿Hablaban de música? No lo sabía, pero era claro que esta chica, sin temor a incomodar, empezó a flirtear con el mayor de los rubios con una sutileza impresionante.

Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta del extraño sentimiento que se expandía en su pecho, algo… inquieto que quería salir a la luz pero tenía dificultades en hacerlo. Sora no comprendía aquel sentimiento, no era algo que acostumbraba a sentir y, si no que equivocaba, no creía haberlo sentido jamas así que—

_Oh…_

—Yamato, como si se sintiera observado, volteó en su dirección, encontrando su mirada. Por varios, largamente agonizantes, segundos sus ojos no flaquearon y mantuvieron la mirada. La expresión de Yamato era neutra, el rubor ya se había desvanecido, aun le prestaba atención a la joven junto a él, pero su enfoque estaba en Sora. Por un breve segundo, algo extraño cruzó por sus ojos, esos ojos azules que nunca fallaban en invocar mariposas en su estómago, algo que pareció ser… casi como…

_No es… ¿cierto?_

"¿Sora, te encuentras bien?"

…uh. Sora volteó hacia el dueño de la voz, cargada de un acento particular, solo para encontrarse de cara con Yuri. Le tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta que Yuri le había hecho una pregunta y ella la había _comprendido_ a la perfección. Su sorpresa debió ser evidente, porque Miyako apareció junto a ella, casi saltando de felicidad, y exclamó entusiasmada.

"¿No es genial, Sora? ¡Aquí en el digimundo la barrera del lenguaje desaparece!"

La pelirroja observó a su amiga como si no entendiera lo que decía y, realmente, sentía como si su mente se rehusara a comprender esas palabras, pero luego todo cobró sentido y asintió levemente, mostrándole a Miyako que la había escuchado. Claro, ahora entendía como era posible que muchos de los elegidos estuvieran conversando sin tener que recurrir a gestos o palabras claves como lo había hecho Miyako en Rusia.

Mimi decidió hacer su aparición nuevamente, sujetando su brazo y terminando de girarla hacia Yuri. Y Sora quiso enfadarse, quiso gritarle a las chicas y a Yuri que la dejaran en _paz_, que acaso no veían que una chica latinoamericana estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Yamato y que ella no _podía_ permitirlo porque Yamato _era su novio_. A estas alturas, el hecho que ninguno de sus amigos sabía con exactitud sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con el rubio Ishida, le importaba poco.

_Dios, no puede ser que yo…_

"¡Sora, presta atención! Yuri nos está invitando a cenar. Y como las puertas del digimundo se han abierto permanentemente, no hay nada que nos impida aceptar. ¿No es grandioso?"

_Uh, no, no lo es, porque aceptar esa invitación sería traicionar a Yamato y yo no haré eso._

Ella miró a Mimi, con su rostro lleno de felicidad y anticipación, y no tuvo el valor para derrumbar las ilusiones de su amiga, ni de Miyako, quien también la miraba así. Pero ella en serio no _podía_ aceptar, y menos ahora cuando se dio cuenta que Yuri no prestaba atención a las chicas que se abrazaban a ella. No, Yuri tenía toda su concentración centrada en la pelirroja, y por la forma en que le miraba, Sora sabía que la invitación que él había extendido a sus amigas había sido mera cortesía, nada más.

"¿Qué me dices, Sora? ¿Aceptas mi invitación?"

Miyako y Mimi estaban una a cada lado suyo, ambas asintiendo y susurrando que aceptara _ya_ antes de que los chicos vinieran a arruinar todo y—

"Me temo que no se va a poder."

—sintió una sutil mano rodear su cintura y alejarla lentamente del pequeño grupo que la rodeaba, sin ser detectada. Sora volteó su cabeza, mirando por sobre su hombro, y se encontró con el impasible rostro de Yamato. Él no le miraba a ella, su vista estaba enfocada en el muchacho ruso. Sintió el rubor comenzar a subir por su cuello y volvió su vista al frente para tratar de aplacarlo, pero eso solo la puso de cara con Yuri, cuya gentil mirada se había tornado fría al posarla sobre el rubio a su espalda.

El mismo rubio que aún mantenía firmemente sujeta su cintura.

"Oh, Yamato, no seas pesado," se quejó Mimi, siendo la primera en reaccionar ante lo que, obviamente había sido la respuesta del rubio Ishida.

Enseguida, Miyako se le unió a la causa. "Además, aún hay tiempo antes de regresar a nuestro mundo. No veo por qué no podríamos ir a cenar con Yuri."

La mano de Yamato se flexionó levemente en su cintura y la otra se le unió, obligándola a permanecer en su lugar. Aunque no, esa no era la mejor forma de expresar su posición, porque si ella lo hubiera querido, podría haberse soltado del posesivo agarre de Yamato, pero la cosa era que no _quería_ soltarse, ella estaba muy cómoda en su lugar, claro que sí. Y solo entonces Sora se preguntó cómo era posible que nadie se percatara de las manos que la sujetaban con firmeza.

Yuri sonrió de manera cortés, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, y respondió con voz clara y cargada con su acento. "Al parecer, las jovencitas no concuerdan contigo."

De reojo, vio a Yamato imitar el gesto del chico ruso, dándole la misma sonrisa que recibió. "Eso solo se debe a que las jovencitas no están al tanto de la situación."

"¿Qué situación?" preguntó Miyako.

Sora no quería moverse, no quería captar la atención de los presentes, por temor a que estos captaran más que solo su presencia. Así que permaneció quieta, y en silencio. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que Yamato le había enviado una mirada de fastidio a Miyako; a veces le sorprendía saber que lo conocía tan bien.

"Los padres de los niños secuestrados esperan a que regresemos con ellos, sin mencionar que nuestros padres esperan lo mismo, Miyako."

"Oh, había olvidado eso…"

Apenas Miyako capturó la atención de Yuri, disculpándose por aceptar una invitación que no se podría cumplir, Yamato la soltó y caminó unos pasos hacia Mimi, quien le miraba de mala manera. Yamato suspiró pero no dejó que eso afectara lo que sea que estuviera planeando. Ambos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, pero Sora tenía sus sentidos tan hipersensibles que los escuchaba claramente. No se movió de su lugar, aún estaba parada junto a Miyako, luciendo como si realmente lamentara que la invitación a cenar de Yuri no se concretara, escuchando a medias las respuestas del elegido ruso.

Su atención estaba en otra parte.

"Eres horrible, Yamato. ¿Tienes idea cuanto le costó al pobre Yuri reunir el valor para invitar a Sora? El chico ha estado embobado con ella desde que la conoció días atrás, y tu acabas de arruinar una perfecta velada."

"Oye, lo que dije es cierto, tenemos que regresar. Esos niños tienen a sus padres desesperados; padres que pusieron toda su confianza en nosotros."

"Oh, eso ya lo sé, pedazo de idiota, Jyou ya me puso al tanto. Pero no es necesario que regresemos _todos_, ¿o me equivoco?" Mimi hizo una pausa, y Yamato algún gesto debió hacer porque la chica bufó molesta. "Oh, no me pongas esa cara. Y no creas que tu _sutileza_ logró engañar a alguien, todos vieron la forma posesiva en que sujetaste a Sora. ¿Qué fue eso? Pareció como si estuvieras—"

Por la posición en la que se encontraba, no podía verle la cara a Yamato, pero si a Mimi y su amiga debió realizar algo muy importante para justificar la expresión de sorpresa que tenía ahora. La conversación no lograba cobrar sentido para ella y Sora ya se sentía culpable al escuchar una charla que claramente era privada, pero, _Dios_, la curiosidad la estaba matando. Además, estaban hablando de ella, tenía algo de derecho a saber qué decían.

"Oh Dios. Oh, Dios. Yamato, oh Dios, ¿acaso tu…? Oh, Dios mío. ¿Desde _cuándo_?"

"Navidad."

Y Sora no necesitaba escuchar más para saber de qué hablaban. Tampoco lograría ocultar el rubor que subía por su cuello, esta vez dispuesto a quedarse.

Mimi dio unos brincos de felicidad y luego se lanzó a abrazar al rubio. Tras unos pocos segundos, lo soltó y siguió brincando. "¡Ohhh! Que emoción, Yamato, me alegro mucho por ti. ¡Por ustedes!"

"¿Por qué no gritas más fuerte, Mimi? Así todos se enteran."

"Lo siento," Mimi sonrió divertida, pero volvió a disminuir su tono de voz.

Lo que fuera que haya dicho se perdió ante la voz que se escuchó por sobre su hombro. Sora no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había volteado hacia sus amigos, hasta que tuvo que voltearse nuevamente para poder mirar a Yuri cara a cara.

"Disculpa, Yuri. No te oí…"

"Dije, que lamento haberte puesto en una situación incómoda con tu novio."

Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al oír eso, pero logró recuperarse a tiempo. "¿Qué… que te hace pensar que es mi…?"

Yuri mostró una sonrisa divertida, pero aun había algo de tristeza en sus ojos. "¿Novio? Bueno, es bastante obvio. No estoy familiarizado con las costumbres de tu país, pero por lo poco que se, tu no le hubieras permitido acercarse a ti de esa manera si no estuvieran en una relación."

"Por supuesto."

Él extendió su mano, la cual Sora aceptó, pero lejos de lo que esperaba, el rubio elegido de Rusia besó el dorso de esta. "Me alegra mucho haberte conocido, Sora, y me alegra aún más poder hablar contigo sin las barreras del idioma."

"Yo… también me alegra haberte conocido, Yuri," le respondió, dándole una sonrisa.

El chico soltó su mano, y tras darle una pequeña reverencia, se alejó, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Koushirou. Un leve golpe en su hombro y Yamato apareció junto a ella, mirando a Yuri con la misma expresión impasible que tenía minutos atrás.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó, aun sin quitarle la vista a Yuri.

Sonrió tiernamente, asintiendo cuando su rubio novio se enfocó en ella. "Solo quería despedirse y disculparse."

"¿Disculparse?"

"Si, por ponerme en una situación incómoda con mi novio."

Yamato desvió su mirada brevemente, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos. "Ah, eso…"

"Tu sutil gesto, al parecer, no fue… muy sutil que digamos," dijo y comenzó a juguetear con su bufanda, cuestionándose si era buena idea hacer la pregunta que la carcomía por dentro.

"Mimi no sabía nada acerca de… _nosotros_… hasta hace unos momentos, pero sabía de mi… atracción hacia ti desde el verano."

Sora le miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió porque, así como ella había llegado a conocerlo mucho mejor en los últimos dos años, en especial los últimos meses, él también la conocía muy bien, por lo que era de esperarse que escucharía su pregunta silenciosa.

"Ah… ¿Y dónde está Mimi?"

El chico le dio una media sonrisa y apunto con su pulgar a algún lugar a sus espaldas antes de contestar. "Ella decidió seguir mi consejo y… proteger sus intereses."

El humor en el tono de su voz no pasó desapercibido por Sora, quien sintiendo la curiosidad aumentar drásticamente dentro de ella, volteó a ver qué pasaba, llevándose una gran sorpresa ante lo que vio. Mimi conversaba animadamente con Catherine, mientras caminaba con la chica hacia la puerta que llevaría a la francesa de vuelta a casa, Taichi siguiéndoles el paso no muy atrás y se veía algo confundido. Eso no era lo sorprendente, claro, era la forma posesiva en que Mimi sujetaba la manga del abrigo de Taichi lo que impactaba en esa escena. Forma que no dejaba cabida a dudas que el moreno estaba fuera de mercado, sin que él lo supiera al parecer. Aún más sorprendente era el hecho que Catherine no parecía darle importancia a tal gesto; era obvio que la elegida francesa había escogido a Takeru como objeto de su afecto.

"¿Y eso… cuando pasó?"

Sin tener que elaborar más, Yamato le contestó. "Por lo que pude deducir, fue en algún momento entre el verano siguiente a nuestra primera aventura en el digimundo y este que acaba de pasar. Quizás en alguna de las visitas que hizo, no lo sé."

"Mimi me lo hubiera comentado… no tenía idea."

"Al parecer, ni ella tenía idea de eso, hasta que vio a Taichi flirteando con Catherine. Luego de eso no fue difícil convencerla para que se apresurara a hacer algo con respecto a sus sentimientos."

Sora miró pensativa como Catherine desaparecía delante de la laptop de Koushirou y luego volteó hacia Yamato. "¿Le dijiste algo?" preguntó casi en reproche.

Yamato metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y adquirió una actitud despreocupada, cuidando de desviar su mirada. "Tal vez insinué que había un cierto interés por parte de ciertas personas…"

"¿Pero por qué harías eso? Tu sabes que es Takeru a quien—"

Su oración se cortó abruptamente, su mente procesando los últimos minutos a alta velocidad, repasando cada acontecimiento y palabra dicha. ¿Por qué Yamato le mentiría a Mimi tan descaradamente? Era obvio que Catherine tenía su interés en el menor de los rubios, cualquiera podía ver eso. Entonces Mimi no tenía motivos para dudar, a menos que alguien pusiera las dudas. Pero Yamato… ¿por qué lo haría? Ciertamente, no ganaba nada con eso y—oh.

Sora parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo la fuerza de su revelación caerle encima sin piedad al mismo tiempo que recordaba el instante en que Yuri había tomado su mano, besando el dorso de esta. Oh. Todo cobraba sentido. Claro, claro, todo encajaba perfectamente ahora. Eso explicaba todo.

El beso.

Oh. Oh. _Oh_.

Entonces, si en efecto ella tenía razón, lo que había visto en el rostro de Yamato, aquella expresión pasajera que divisó antes de todo el episodio con Yuri…

"Estás celoso."

"¿Qué?"

"Estás celoso," reiteró, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa que se expandió en su rostro.

"Claro que no."

La negativa llegó demasiado rápido y eso le bastó para saber que tenía la razón, además del tono rosa que había adquirido el rostro del chico, su insistencia en rehusarse a mirarle a los ojos y la forma en que fruncía el ceño.

"Claro que sí. ¿Por qué otro motivo le mentirías intencionalmente a Mimi? Todos se dieron cuenta de lo muy encantada que está Catherine con Takeru y—"

"Bueno, ya. _Si_, estaba celoso. ¿Pero puedes culparme? Las intenciones de… _Yuri_… eran claras, Sora y como nadie sabe lo nuestro—"

Sora lo acalló posando un dedo sobre sus labios, acción que sorprendió al chico pero no lo suficiente para borrar la expresión de indiscutible testarudez de su rostro. Yamato lucia exactamente como un niño mimado a punto de ser regañado—y se veía absolutamente adorable con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios haciendo un puchero. Claro, ella no podía decirle eso, que se veía adorable, no creía que el rubio lo tomara bien.

Adorable no era una palabra que se usara para describir a chicos adolecentes con regularidad.

"Me gustan los rubios, Yamato," comenzó ella, captando su atención. "Pero solo aquellos que se apellidan Ishida."

Antes que él pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, Sora dio media vuelta y trotó hasta donde estaba el resto de sus amigos esperando para partir. Sabía que su movida había sido algo cobarde; irse así sin esperar una respuesta, la verdad es que temía un poco por su reacción, pero… bueno, el valor no era su mayor cualidad.

Solo el amor.

**.~.**

En serio, jamas creó que le pasaría a ella.

Tan pronto como pusieron pie sobre el campamento sus padres se les vinieron encima. Lo hacían porque estaban preocupados, lo sabía, pero la forma meticulosa en que los inspeccionaban provocó que más de alguno se sintiera avergonzado. Después que la preocupación se apaciguara, los adultos se dieron cuenta de un problema mayor.

No había suficientes vehículos para todos los elegidos.

Desde donde se encontraba, podía ver a los padres de Yamato entrar en una pequeña discusión, a lo que llegaron a un acuerdo brevemente pero que no pareció dejar a la señora Takaishi muy contenta. El señor Ishida se giró hacia el grupo y dijo con algo de pesar que por la cantidad de personas, y como en su mayoría eran niños, era posible que todos fueran en los vehículos, solo si se arrejuntaban bien. Con la excepción de dos personas.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, Yamato dijo que se iría en autobús. Enseguida Jyou dijo que no sería justo que ninguno de los padres se quedara atrás, así que él se ofreció también. Los adultos aceptaron la oferta y pronto comenzaron a prepararse para partir, partiendo por asegurarse que todos los niños secuestrados estuvieran dentro de un vehículo luego de coger sus direcciones.

Sora quería quedarse también, ir en autobús a Odaiba, pero no hallaba como decirle a sus padres esto. No por primera vez quiso poseer el valor de su amigo Taichi y mirar a los ojos a su madre y decirle que se quedaría junto a su novio _("porque, ¿sabes mamá? Yamato ahora es mi novio")_.

Como presintiendo su conflicto interno, Yamato volteo a verla, dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de girarse a responder a lo que su padre le decía. Eso le dio un impulso de valor, pero no hubo necesidad de hacer uso de este, porque justo en ese momento, alguien habló.

"Yo me quedaré también."

Todos los presentes se giraron a ver a Taichi, la persona que había hablado, mientras este les daba una sonrisa despreocupada. Casi enseguida, Koushirou, explicando que no era necesario que los niños estuvieran incomodos, decidió quedarse también. Impulsado por ellos, Takeru saltó fuera de la van de su padre y corrió hacia Yamato, exclamando que él se quedaría con su hermano. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Hikari hizo lo mismo.

"Bueno… supongo que eso significa que también me quedaré," dijo Sora al fin, mentalmente preparando un argumento en caso que sus padres no se lo permitieran, pero Mimi, bendita era su alma, apoyó su decisión.

"Por supuesto que nos quedaremos también, Sora, no podemos confiar en ellos para llegar a Odaiba en una pieza," dijo, dándole una sonrisa cómplice. "Solo recuerda la idioteces que se les ocurrió la última vez que estuvimos en esta situación."

Claro, Taichi no podía callarse ante tal insulto. "Oye… mi plan era perfectamente—"

"—estúpido," terminó Yamato por él.

Y aquí estaban ahora, en la misma esquina de hace tres años, con el mismo problema de falta de dinero por haberlo gastado en comida en el mismo lugar de la ultimas vez. Con los chicos, o sea Taichi, pensando en una forma de regresar a Odaiba. La ironía del asunto no pasaba desapercibida para Sora.

"Es tu culpa, Taichi."

La única diferencia era que Mimi no había reparado en culpar al mayor de los Yagami.

"¿Cómo esperabas que supiera que nos quedaríamos sin dinero, eh princesa?"

"Eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieras decidido escuchar a la monstruosidad que tienes por estómago."

"¡Hey! Tú también tenías hambre. Además, todos accedimos a hacer esta parada en honor a viejos tiempos."

"Pero no a costa de nuestro pasaje de vuelta."

Presintiendo una discusión monumental _(en serio, era impresionante lo fácil que se encendía Taichi cuando Mimi le rebatía)_, Sora decidió interponerse entre sus amigos. "Está bien, ya no hay caso en seguir lamentándonos por eso. Lo mejor es pensar una forma de regresar antes que nuestros padres se preocupen."

"Tenemos suficiente dinero para cuatro pasajes," dijo Yamato, mirando brevemente a todo el grupo. "Yo opino que Takeru y las chicas ocupen ese dinero y regresen. Nosotros nos las arreglaremos luego para volver a Odaiba."

"Pero eso no sería justo para ustedes," interpuso Sora, dando voz a la negativa que los cuatro seleccionados estaban pensando. "Mejor nos apegaremos al plan original."

"¿Tú dices hacer autostop?"

"Nos funcionó la última vez ¿o no?"

En alguna parte de su subconsciente, Sora se preguntó si esta era su primera discusión y si, como tal, le seguiría su primera reconciliación. Cierto, apenas llevaban una semana de novios y a la fecha solo habían compartido un inocente beso el día de Navidad, pero… Sora realmente deseaba saber que se sentiría besar a Yamato, como, _de veras_ besarlo, no solo un roce de labios. ¿Era mucho pedir? Y, por consiguiente, ¿era mucho pedir poder pasar un momento a solas y actuar, bueno, como las parejas actúan, poder abrazarlo sin temor a la reacción de sus amigos?

Oh, ellos en serio tenían que hablar sobre su relación y cuando la darían a conocer, oficialmente.

Yamato no le respondió y su silencio atrajo la atención del resto de sus amigos, quienes los miraban con curiosidad. Quiso decir algo para redirigir la atención que recibían a otra cosa, pero en ese preciso momento un aura de determinación pareció rodear al rubio mayor, quien con paso seguro acortó la distancia hasta el borde de la acera. Yamato dio un profundo respiro, lentamente extendió su brazo, con su pulgar apuntando al cielo, y esperó.

No habrían pasado más de cinco segundos cuando un auto se detuvo, el fuerte rechinar de sus llantas resonando a su alrededor. Y, Dios Santo, era como revivir aquel día hace tres años. La misma mujer, usando los mismos lentes de sol y el mismo, si es que no era aún más provocativo, vestido rojo, montando el mismo convertible rojo.

"Hola. Adelante, sube niño."

Y diciendo lo mismo.

Aquel sentimiento que la invadió horas atrás en el digimundo, cuando la hermana de Chichos había cautivado la atención de su novio, volvió a invadir su ser, solo que esta vez era infinitamente mayor. La realidad de aquel sentimiento la dejó algo alterada y con unas inmensas ganas de gritar en frustración, ¡porque todo esto era inconcebible!, aquel sentimiento, era algo que su mente no lograba aceptar. No ahora, quizás nunca.

Porque, _en realidad_, era una de las cosas que jamas imaginó le pasarían a ella.

Antes de poder razonar sus acciones, Sora había acortado la poca distancia que la separaba de Yamato y, haciendo algo que le sorprendería a ella misma, se abrazó a su cintura, apoyando la frente en su fuerte y muy tensa espalda. El silencio descendió sobre ellos, y Sora se tomó el tiempo de respirar profundamente antes de continuar con… lo que sea que su alocado corazón le decía.

Mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa, se inclinó hacia un lado, hasta tener a la mujer en el deportivo rojo en la mira, y habló. "Lo siento, pero somos muchos y no cabríamos en su auto."

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces, claramente sorprendida, y luego soltó una pequeña risa. "Como quieras," dicho eso, aceleró su auto y se perdió en el camino.

Suspiró aliviada y se enderezó lentamente, sus brazos aun rodeando la cintura de Yamato. Al darse cuenta, ¡al fin!, de la situación en la que se había metido, sus mejillas se tornaron de un brillante color rojo. No tuvo más opción que tratar de ocultar su rostro en la espalda del rubio, pero estaba casi segura que este emitía vapor… por lo que sería inútil ocultar su bochorno.

El sonido de los autos pasar y los leves murmullos de los transeúntes a su alrededor, lo único rompiendo el silencio, pasaron a segundo plano cuando la voz grave de Yamato se alzó, permitiéndole sentir las vibraciones de cada palabra contra su mejilla.

"Estás celosa."

"Yo… oh," Sora suspiró algo avergonzada, sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella. "Yo no sé de qué hablas."

Girándose rápidamente, Yamato la aprisionó entre sus brazos sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. No que sus reflejos estuvieran en muy buenos términos con su razón, porque ella tampoco cedió con su abrazo. Vio con algo de molestia, y un leve hormigueo en su estómago, como una media sonrisa asomaba por los labios del rubio.

"Estás celosa," reiteró Yamato.

"No."

"¿Quién lo diría?"

Le dio una mirada desafiante, o tan desafiante como podía considerando que la calidez del cuerpo del chico era demasiada distracción. Mas lejos de obtener su objetivo, que era hacer que él dejara sus juguetonas burlas, su actitud hizo reír a Yamato. Un sonido tan melodioso y a la vez tan raro que la dejó sin aliento.

"¿Van a tardar mucho en besarse?"

Lástima que el momento fuera roto por la dulce voz de Hikari.

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

_Las luces que diariamente iluminaban el distrito de Odaiba por la noche se apreciaban mejor cuando uno iba cruzando el Puente Arcoíris. Sora podía dar fe de ello, pues al fin, después de horas de intentos fallidos, Takeru y Hikari habían logrado llamar la atención de una anciana pareja que viajaban en una Van y habían conseguido que los llevaran de regreso a Odaiba._

_En realidad habían corrido con suerte esta noche._

_Un golpe en sus costillas la obligó a desviar su mirada de tan hermosa panorámica, solo para encontrarse con Mimi, quien se encontraba dormida a su derecha, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda junto a Taichi, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la castaña. Al igual que Mimi, Taichi dormía tranquilamente, con su cabeza apoyada contra el vidrio y su boca abierta. Y era un misterio el hecho que el moreno no haya despertado aun con todo el movimiento que hacia Mimi, especialmente considerando que la chica estaba arrimada a él, abrazando su cintura y todo._

_Delante de ellos, en la fila de en medio, se encontraban Jyou, Koushirou, Takeru y Hikari. Sora estaba segura que los menores estaban dormidos, totalmente exhaustos por la batalla, pero no podía asegurar lo mismo de sus otros dos amigos restantes; era probable, pero así también era probable que no._

_Sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por un golpe por parte de Mimi, quien tras haberse acomodado bien, la empujaba lentamente hacia su izquierda para tener más espacio. Sora no quería moverse de su lugar, pero tampoco quería despertar a Mimi y decirle que parara de moverse, su amiga debía estar agotada con la diferencia horaria entre Japón y Estados Unidos. Lamentablemente se estaba quedando sin ideas sobre qué hacer para evitar que—_

"_¿Ocurre algo, Sora?"_

—_oh, maldición, Yamato había despertado._

_Su rubio novio parecía no haber movido ni un solo musculo. Aún mantenía su relajada posición en su asiento, estando levemente reclinado sobre este, su cabeza, al igual que Taichi, apoyada contra el vidrio. De hecho, si no hubiera hablado, Sora juraría que estaba dormido, como el resto, pero no, Yamato abrió ligeramente un ojo para ver su reacción. Sora no tuvo necesidad de responder, porque justo en ese momento, Mimi volvió a empujarla contra Yamato, respondiendo así la pregunta del rubio._

_Yamato cerró su ojo y luego de unos segundos dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Sin previo aviso, el chico deslizó sus brazos por su cintura y la movió sobre su regazo. "Listo. Ahora estarás mas cómoda."_

"_¡Yamato!"_

_Sora sintió el rubor subirle por el cuello con una velocidad impresionante. Se giró a ver a la pareja de ancianos, afortunadamente encontrándolos preocupados de su propio mundo, antes de darle a Yamato una nerviosa mirada._

"_No puedes hacer esto, alguien podría vernos, no—no es apropiado," murmuró abochornada, lanzando miradas furtivas hacia los asientos de adelante._

"_¿En serio, Sora, _apropiado_? ¿No crees que eso es, no sé, _demasiado_ anticuado? Digo, estamos en el siglo XXI y eso."_

_"Oh, tu… No puedes hacer esto, alguien podría—"_

"_Todos están durmiendo y los ancianos están encerrados en una burbuja de amor. Nosotros podríamos encerrarnos en una también…"_

_La sonrisa que apareció tras ese comentario solo intensificó su rubor, y si a eso le sumaba la sensación de intimidad que emitía su murmurada conversación, Sora podría jurar que su corazón haría un alto definitivo._

_Debido a su posición, sentada de lado sobre su regazo, Yamato aprovechó para acurrucarla en sus brazos, depositando un tierno beso sobre su mejilla. "La última vez que te tuve así en mis brazos, fue en la noche de mi concierto hace una semana, y las circunstancias entonces no me permitieron disfrutar el momento."_

"_Yamato…" ella no sabía que decir; era cierto._

"_Nuestro primer beso fue lo mismo; demasiadas cosas pasaron como para disfrutarlo."_

"_Oh, no te atreverías a—"_

_El resto de su oración fue abruptamente cortada por los labios de Yamato, quien, sin querer perder un segundo más, se hizo posesión de los suyos. El beso era dulce, pausado… como un primer beso debería ser, más que un roce de labios pero no lo suficiente apasionado como para profundizarlo._

_Era simplemente perfecto._

_Y era una verdadera suerte que todos sus amigos estuvieran durmiendo, así nadie los interrumpiría y se evitarían el bochorno de saberse descubiertos compartiendo un momento tan íntimo. Al menos así lo pensaba la anciana que sonreía mientras observaba brevemente por el espejo retrovisor._

_Claro, Sora jamas se enteraría de que tuvo un silencioso testigo._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhh, intenté hacerlo mas corto DX, pero como que la historia tomó vida propia y no paraba de crecer... bueno. Espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Y no olviden. Reviews = Galletas. Y a todos nos gustan las galletas ¿no?  
><strong>


End file.
